


Why Enjolras is the flower, and Grantaire is the grass

by mongaygay



Series: Red and Green [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 2nd person in R's perspective, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Poems, grantaire's perspective, oh no, talking down to r, the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongaygay/pseuds/mongaygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. He is that which stands out in the midst of brutality and filth.<br/>2. The grass is un-adored, and a level below that of the flower.<br/>3. The grass is that which the flower thrives on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Enjolras is the flower, and Grantaire is the grass

**Author's Note:**

> Written by a pining person. Part 1/? of a series of ExR poems.

Why Enjolras is the flower, and Grantaire is the grass, 2016  
-  
1\. He is that which stands out in the midst of brutality and filth.  
The flower that sticks out of the wet grass surprises you;  
Children everywhere cry, "I didn't know grass grew flowers!"  
The majesty of Enjolras silenced the National Guard,  
him alone not having a single wound in the midst of the fight.  
He's the pause in the battle that awakens you. 

2\. The grass is un-adored, and a level below that of the flower.  
The downtrodden, the wet (with wine perhaps?), the wild.  
The grass is stomped all over; the flower grows towards the sky above it.  
"Are you capable of being good for something?",  
Enjolras says, and he looks down on you.  
You can give a list of all you're good at;  
You're still the pathetic fool that makes Enjolras look good.

3\. The grass is that which the flower thrives on.  
The flower alone is pretty, a sight to grant a smile, maybe two.  
But the flower alone will not last the night,  
not without the grass it grows on.  
And the flower alone is not a sight to behold, not without the grass that contradicts it.  
You adore him, worship him, venerate and love him.  
"You're heartless, Enjolras."  
And perhaps you're the reason he's so heartbreakingly beautiful.  
Because you're heart is the broken one,  
and you're the one seeing him.


End file.
